


Hartenbreker

by sinsuality



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Dutch, Gen, M/M, Nederlands, Nederlands Elftal, Oranje, voetbal
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsuality/pseuds/sinsuality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel is uit de selectie gezet. Mark mist hem en wil hem spreken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hartenbreker

**Author's Note:**

> Na het WK 2010 werd Nigel de Jong door Bert van Marwijk (tijdelijk) uit de selectie gezet omdat hij tijdens een wedstrijd het been had gebroken van een tegenspeler.

Het is maandagavond na de training, zo’n doods moment voor het slapen gaan dat Mark normaal gesproken benut voor een belletje naar het thuisfront of een potje poolen met Dirk op de bovenste verdieping van het hotel. Maar niet vanavond. Vanavond zit hij op zijn bed, zijn telefoon tegen zijn oor, en hij zegt _kom op kom op kom_ op alsof het Nigel zou kunnen aansporen zijn telefoon aan te zetten en een eind te maken aan de stilte aan de andere kant die hem allang niet meer verbaast maar wel nog steeds frustreert.

Het helpt niet, natuurlijk, net zomin als het de afgelopen drie keer heeft gedaan. Mark slaakt een zucht en gooit de telefoon op zijn nachtkastje, waarna hij zich achterover op zijn bed laat vallen en zich afvraagt hoe het toch mogelijk is dat hij al zijn maatjes binnen Oranje kwijt is geraakt. Eerst Gio en André, toen Arjen, en nu Nigel. Er klopt helemaal niets van. Het hoort niet, dit. Nigel hoort er gewoon te zijn, op zijn kamer, zijn spullen achteloos her en der door de ruimte verspreid, want zo is Nigel; vergeleken met hem lijkt Mark wel Gio, zo netjes en opgeruimd. Maar naast wat Nigels bed zou moeten zijn staat de tas van Joris, en Joris is aardig en gezellig maar hij is Nigel niet. Hij is verdomme Nigel niet, en _hij hoort Nigel te zijn._

Het is niet dat hij het niet begrijpt, want dat doet hij wel. Bert doet zelden dingen die hij niet begrijpt. Het is meer dat hij Nigel gewoon _mist_ , nu al, als speler en als kamergenoot, en hij wil dat hij terugkomt, dat hij weet dat iedereen wil dat hij terugkomt. Hij moet gewoon zijn telefoon opnemen en met hem _praten_. Het zou al een hele hoop schelen. 

Mark staat op en wrijft in zijn ogen terwijl hij naar de badkamer gaat. Hij is blij dat Joris hem in de steek heeft gelaten voor de tafeltennistafel waar Robin zo ondertussen een liefdesaffaire mee heeft omdat hij er nog nooit op heeft verloren. Niet dat dat zo gek is, want Robin is nou eenmaal niet te verslaan door wie dan ook in het team, al is Joris vastberaden daar verandering in te brengen. 

Hij laat het glas dat bestemd is voor zijn tandenborstel vollopen met water en neemt een paar slokken voor hij weer de kamer in sjokt. Hij gaat voor het raam staan en kijkt naar buiten, hoewel er niets te zien is behalve zijn eigen reflectie. Zou iemand hem zien staan? Zou iemand hem herkennen en kunnen raden wat er in hem omgaat? Hij drinkt het glas leeg en draait zich om, en zijn hart slaat een slag over als zijn telefoon afgaat. 

Hij struikelt bijna over zijn tas in zijn haast zijn telefoon te bereiken en hij werpt een snelle blik op het display, waar hij een nummer ziet dat zijn telefoon niet herkent maar hij wel. Het is een nummer uit Engeland, en Engeland betekent Nigel, en hij neemt op en zegt,

“Eindelijk.”

“Hé,” zegt Nigel. “Ik dacht dat je me misschien wel wilde spreken.” Hij klinkt zoals hij altijd klinkt, alleen iets zachter, iets rustiger, wat beter is dan Mark had verwacht. 

“Je had je telefoon uitstaan,” zegt Mark, alsof Nigel dat zelf niet weet. “Hoe is het met je? Ik probeer je al de hele dag te bellen, man. Ik ben blij dat ik je spreek.” Hij loopt weer naar het raam en tuurt met zijn gezicht tegen het glas naar buiten, in de hoop de zee te zien. 

Nigel maakt een zacht geluid, alsof hij lacht. “Ik had even geen zin om mensen te spreken. Nog steeds niet, eigenlijk. Behalve jou dan. Ik bel met mijn thuistelefoon, trouwens. Ik wil niet weten hoeveel sms’jes ik heb.”

Mark geeft zijn pogingen om in het donker heen iets te zien op en leunt met zijn schouder tegen de muur naast het raam. “Ik kan het echt niet geloven,” zegt hij. “Je hoort hier gewoon te zijn.”

“Tja,” zegt Nigel. 

“Hoe gaat het? Had je het verwacht? Wat zei de coach?”

Nigel zucht. “Hij zei dat hij geen andere keus had. Ik had het wel verwacht – tenminste, ik had wel verwacht dat ik er iets van zou horen. Hij had na Xabi natuurlijk al gezegd dat het de laatste keer moest zijn, dus ja. Maar dat ik echt uit de selectie gezet zou worden...”

“Je komt wel weer terug,” zegt Mark, en hij meent het. “Ik weet het zeker.”

“Ik hoop het,” zegt Nigel, maar het klinkt niet overtuigd. “Ik heb gehoord wat je over me hebt gezegd. Tegen de pers. Dank je.”

“Oh,” zegt Mark. “Ja. Nou ja, iedereen praat hier zo over je hoor, niet alleen ik. Iedereen is helemaal van slag hier. Je wordt gemist.”

Nigel lacht zachtjes. “Jullie kunnen het vast prima zonder mij.”

Mark schudt zijn hoofd. “We spelen beter met dan zonder jou. Vooral ik.”

“Ach. Rafael is ook goed, en Demy…”

“Wat ik met jou heb, heb ik met niemand anders, Nigel. Dat weet je zelf ook wel.” Het blijft stil, en Mark drukt zijn hoofd tegen de muur. “Verdomme. Ik mis je, man.”

“Ik jou ook,” zegt Nigel, en Mark wenste dat zijn armen de afstand af konden leggen van zijn stem.

Hij wrijft over zijn gezicht en gaat op de rand van het bed zitten. “Het is echt gewoon… het klopt niet, weet je? Je hoort erbij. Ik wil gewoon—”

“Mark,” zegt Nigel. “Niet doen. Het is zoals het is.”

“Je komt weer terug,” zegt Mark nogmaals.

“Ik weet het niet.”

“Ik wel.”

Nigel lacht zachtjes. “Met wie slaap je nu?”

Mark kijkt de kamer rond. “Met Joris. Hij is zo netjes, ik weet niet wat me overkomt.” 

“Zit er toch nog een voordeel aan dat ik er niet ben,” zegt Nigel, en de lach klinkt door in zijn stem. 

“Nou,” zegt Mark. “Ik vind eigenlijk dat een hotelkamer pas een hotelkamer is als er T-shirts van jou rondslingeren.” Hij zet zijn hoofdkussen tegen het hoofdeinde van zijn bed en nestelt zich ertegen.

“Ik wil er wel een paar sturen,” lacht Nigel. “Dan hang je ze gewoon over de stoelleuning. Of over die afzichtelijke schemerlamp.”

“Hij is best mooi,” zegt Mark, een blik werpend op de bronzen lamp op het bureau. Hij is inderdaad niet erg oogstrelend. 

“Ja,” zegt Nigel. “Ik denk dat ik die nog het meeste mis, eigenlijk. Die lamp. De godzilla onder de schemerlampen.”

Mark lacht. “Ik ben blij dat je nog grapjes kan maken.”

“Tuurlijk,” zegt Nigel. “Dat is het hele idee van Nigel de Jong zijn. Grapjes maken. En benen breken,” voegt hij na een moment toe.

“Volgens mij heb je meer harten gebroken dan benen in je leven,” zegt Mark. 

Nigel grinnikt. “Is dat zo? Spreek je uit ervaring?”

Mark schudt zijn hoofd met een lach. “Dat zou je wel willen hè.”

“Nou,” zegt Nigel, en Mark kan hem bijna horen grijnzen. “Nu we het erover hebben, ik heb altijd al gedacht dat je een beetje verliefd op me was, Mark.”

“Oh ja?” zegt Mark niet zonder amusement.

“Hm-hm. Je bent een beetje de Ibi tot mijn Robin.”

Mark lacht. “De Ibi tot je Robin? Nee man. Ik ben… de T-shirt tot jouw schemerlamp.”

“Oh, dank je. Dus ik zie er pas goed uit als jij over me heen hangt? Nee nee, Mark. Leuk geprobeerd.”

“Je ziet er anders best goed uit als ik over je heen hang,” zegt Mark. “Op het veld dan hè. Viespeuk.”

Nigel moet lachen. “Ja? Je kijkt de foto’s altijd terug op het internet? Dat is symptoom één hè, dat weet je. Voor je het weet zit je liefdessonnetten voor me te schrijven. Oh Nigel, de wereld mag je haten maar je blijft mijn nummer één… een geweldige voetballer en kamergenoot zoals jij is er geen…”

“Ik hoop dat je nooit gaat breken mijn been…” maakt Mark grinnikend af, en Nigel moet lachen.

“Alleen je hart, Mark,” zegt hij. “Als je niet oppast.”

“Je bent gek.”

“Jij ook,” grinnikt Nigel. “Op mij.”

“Idioot,” zegt Mark, maar in een donker, verborgen hoekje in zijn hoofd vraagt hij zich af of Nigel misschien niet een heel klein beetje gelijk heeft. 

 

****

~The End~


End file.
